Sorry Doesn't Fix Everything
by sasuvonke
Summary: A scene where Ron got caught by Hermione cheating on her.


Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Series and its contents and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and company.

**Sorry Doesn't Fix Everything**

Hermione has just finished her essay in the library and she's planning on spending the rest of her Friday night with her boyfriend, Ron. Finally happy with her final draft she hurriedly picked up her things and rushed out of the library to join Ron and Harry. Little did she know that Ron wasn't even near Harry neither was he in the common room.

"Hey, Harry." Hermione cheerfully greeted as she entered the Great Hall. "Have you seen Ron?"

They are now in their fourth year in Hogwarts and things are a bit better. Things like the house rivalry campaign by Dumbledore; it's rather going well with the Gryffindors and the Slytherins, especially between Draco Malfoy and Hermione. They don't get into random fights inside the Dungeons anymore; you could even say that they befriended one another.

"Well, uhh…" He muttered at a loss of words as he nervously scratched his head. "Last time I saw him he was by the lake." Harry muttered slowly intentionally leaving out the part that he was with a girl, Parvati.

"By himself?" Hermione asked, dropping her things beside Harry getting ready to head out for Ron.

"I'm not sure," He silently lied. "Do you want me to come with you?" Slightly hoping she would say yes because he knows that what's about to happen is going to get ugly, and its not the "eww- you-have-a-boil-on-your-face" kind.

"Let me think." Hermione pretended to think, mockingly moving her fingers by her chin and lilting her head sideways. "No, thank you."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged glumly as Hermione headed outside of the hall.

He waited a while until he quickly grabbed both their things and headed alfresco for the common room and onto the lake, hopefully on time. Just as he flew through the stairs, Hermione had just reached the lake beginning to look around for Ron. Hermione was about to step into the lush green grass of the lawn when she felt two hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" The person playfully asked, Hermione laughing and wriggling to get out off the person's grasp.

"Draco!" She shouted and instantly felt the two hands leaving her eyes as he hooked his right arm on her shoulders.

"So, what are you doing outside by yourself on a favourable Friday afternoon?" Draco inquired as they begin walking.

"Just looking for Ron." She answered cheerily but felt Draco tense up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." He quickly brushed off the subject. "Ron, eh? I think I saw him headed that way." He pointed at the east side of the lake.

True to his word, Ron was indeed at the east side of the lake but Draco probably forgot to mention that he was with Parvati making out. Hermione was nonetheless imitating a deer caught in headlights.

"Uhh…" Draco was unsure on what he should do. "Hermione?" Before he could utter another word she was heading straight for the kill. "Wait! Hermione!"

"Hermione, stop!" Harry yelled and panting out breath barely missing the show.

"Ron, you good for nothing bastard!" Fast as a cheetah, she shoved Parvati out of her way and cuffed Ron right on the nose.

"Fuck." Said the amazed Harry and Draco.

"Shit." Ron grabbed his bleeding nose. "Hermione, I'm sorry." He softly grabbed her shoulders to give her a hug instead he got pushed aside by a crying slash hysterical Hermione.

"I don't give a flying fuck about your apology!" Hermione backed out a bit and stood beside Draco. "You stay away from me! I don't want to see you ever again, bastard!" With that said she was on her heels going wherever her feet would take her.

By now, pretty much every student is gawking over them. Ron gained his composure and dignity – what was left of it – and ran for Hermione. Draco and Harry, with no clue on what they should do followed Hermione. Parvati on the other hand, ran as fast as she could towards the castle to hide her shame.

"Hermione, wait!" Ron grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, trapping her in his arms.

"Let go of me!" She said struggling to get free. "You're hurting me!"

"I said I was sorry!" He hissed violently at her, tightening her grip on her petite frame.

"I don't care, just let me go!" Desperately trying to push him away.

Before Ron could say anything more, he felt a strong blow on his guts that knocked his breath out of him. Hitting the ground he felt another two arms roughly grab him on his shoulders to stand him up.

"You son of a bitch!" Draco hissed at Ron, panting quite a bit after punching him. "If I ever see you come near Hermione even within fifty meters, you better be sure you have your last will and testament ready." He turned to a crying Hermione and placed his arms around her giving her a hug. "Come on Hermione, let's get you somewhere private. You coming, Harry?"

"I'll be right there." Harry replied, Ron still in his rough grasp. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He hissed as he pugnaciously turned Ron to face him.

"I-"

"You told me it was just a tiny crush!" Harry continued, before he could give Ron a chance to talk. "I thought it was just an admiration towards the opposite sex! Oh, how wrong I was! Draco even defended your sorry ass, you twit!" He let go of Ron and started pacing.

"Harry…" Ron said weakly.

"What? That you're sorry?" Harry stopped pacing and got dangerously close to Ron's face, merely a centimetre apart. "I'm not the slightest convinced that you are sorry for what you did. You're just sorry you got caught!" Harry having said that, he pushed Ron violently and walked towards the castle.

Author's Note: Just something to get rid of my writer's block. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
